Les aventures coquines de Poudlard
by Homardetsaumon
Summary: - 18 ans, Interdit. Perso, lieux etc de J. K rowling voir Sarah Clark pr McNair Rémus Lupin et Walden Macnair éprouvent une certaine attirance l'un envers l'autre. Lily est une salope. James est Bi, et Sirius priapique. Voilà, les bases.


Il fait assez froid ce matin. Le soleil se lêve à peine, Poudlard se réveille doucement, et dans le dortoir de Griffondor je suis le seul à être debout. Samedi matin, aucun cours, tout le monde en profite. James ronfle, incroyablement fort, tout le monde est habitué à ses ronflements. Sirius bouge beaucoup, des rêves qui l'agite, sa mère peut être...Et Peter, lui semble tout simplement inconscient. Il dort, rien ne l'embête, ses nuits sont certainement sans rêves.

Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, je suis élève en cinquiême année à Poudlard. J'ai beau être un élève serieux , ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche d'être un Maraudeur. Si je devais réflechir au groupe que nous formons, James, Sirius Peter et moi, je dirais qu'il n'a aucun sens. J'aime mes amis, oui, mais je pense avoir dépassé le stade de la simple blague idiote contre des Serpentards. Pour rire, James dit souvent que je suis l'intellectuel du groupe, c'est peut être pour cela que je les trouve de plus en plus stupides. Pour un être humain, tomber dans la caricature est certainement la pire des choses. Il perd son identité, il perd sa véritable raison d'exister. James était le cliché du sportif, abruti par les centaines de coups de cognards, mal coifé, comme s'il sautait juste de son balais. Fils de bonne famille, Vif d'or en main, critiques acerbes lancées aux Serpentards, à ce Rogue trop sombre et trop mauvais. Sirius était un tombeur, un salopard avec les filles, la moitiée de Poudlard était passée dans son lit, un porc. Il était beau certes, mais la beauté perd de son éclat quand on la mêle avec de la vulgarité. Peter, était peut être un peu plus complexe. Je pense que certaines fois il est sincère avec nous. Oui. Mais souvent j'ai eu l'impression que de traîner avec des baraques commes Sirius ou James était rassurant pour lui. Source de popularité. Peter était un frustré, tant sur le plan sexuel qu'amical, il cherchait sa place.

Ma place à moi ? Je peux bien critiquer Peter, ma place je la cherche aussi. L'intello, qui rédige les devoirs mal faits de ses amis...Ca ne me suffit pas. Le loup garou ? Parfois je suis gêné qu'ils me soutiennent. Ce problême ne concerne que moi...J'ai peur pour eux des fois. Dificile de se dire que par nature on peut être un monstre... Je ne rentre pas dans les normes, et ça me fait chier. Je suis un loup garou homosexuel, et rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoute. Il me faudra certainement beaucoup de temps pour accepter ce que je suis. Ou pour me renier entièrement.

Le long des couloirs, par les hautes fenêtres à meneaux, je vois le parc de Poudlard grandir à la lueur du jour. Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux me poser quelque part, loin du château et de ses bruissement interminables. Le Baron Sanglant me salue, je l'ignore. En descendant l'escalier je tombe sur MacGonagall.

- Rémus ? Il est tôt...Où allez vous comme ça ?

- Bonjour professeur. Je pensais aller me promener dans le parc, un petit moment...

- Nous sommes en décembre ! Vous allez avoir froid ! Enfin...Bonne promenade, Rémus.

J'ai toujours apprécié McGonagall. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi, certainement parce que je suis un élève excellent, c'est elle qui a insistée pour que je sois prefet,Dumbledore n'était pas trop partant. Il avait peur que mon « problême de poil » me gêne dans l'exercice de ma fonction. Il a eu tort.

Dehors j'ai été frappé par la froideur de l'air. J'ai resseré ma cape, et j'ai avancé. L'herbe craquait sous mes pas, il n'avait pas neigé cette nuit. J'ai marché jusqu'à voir apparaître le stade de Quidditch. Et là, seul sur une pierre, je me suis assis. J'ai sorti mon paquet de Wolmford, et j'ai allumé une cigarette. Dure la crise existentielle...

Et soudain j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, qui faisaient craquer l'herbe. J'ai rapidement jeté ma clope quelque part et je me suis retourné.

Il était devant moi.

- Walden...

- Rémus, salua MacNair. Désolé de t'importuner, je serais bien allé sur la Tour Nord pour m'en griller une mais la Dame Grise m'a vu...Et puis le parc, c'est plus calme.

J'ai acquiescé. Walden MacNair était certainement un des plus beau élève de l'école. Barbe mal rasée, poitrine saillante, un adolescent qui ne ressemblait pas a un adolescent, mais plutôt à un homme affirmé et accompli.

- T'as une sale gueule, ais je dit, pour meubler.

- Y avais une soirée hier soir au septième étage. J'ai trop bu, j'ai mal dormi...Tu n'y étais pas ?

- Non, perso les soirée avec les Serpentards bourrés, les Sairdaigles parlant de philosophie et d'ésoterisme de comptoir, et les Poufsoufles trop cons pour accepter vos verres d'Ethylico, c'est pas mon truc.

- Tu devrais venir, une fois, ça pourrais être drôle.

- Pour que vous vous foutiez sur la gueule...J'ai pas envie d'avoir des cadavres sur les bras, Walden.

Il se racla la gorge, se massa un peu le front et les yeux puis dit :

- Si tes potes Maraudeurs ne foutaient pas autant de bordel aussi.

- Je sais. T'aurais une clope ?

Il m'a regardé un peu surpris, puis a lui aussi sortit son paquet de Wolmford. Wolmford & Hardt était une marque sorcière, une des rares d'ailleurs. D'un claquement de doigt j'ai allumé ma clope.

- C'est pratique pour combler les malaise et les blancs gênants d'une conversation, ais je précisé.

- T'inquiête j'avais saisit. J'y vais, y a le repas de Noël ce soir, et leur foutu bal... à ce sujet y a un after au septième si ca te tente...

- J'y penserais.

Et il m'a laissé seul. Putain quel effet ce MacNair ! J'en suis tout retourné. On dit aussi qu'il a un passé bizzare. Qu'il aurait tué sa mère. J'adore les personnes compliquées.

II

En rentrant je me suis attelé à mes devoirs dans la salle commune. Lily est venue s'asseoir près de moi.

- Ca va ? Je t'ai pas vue au petit dejeuner ?

- Envie d'être seul...

- Je peux m'en aller, si tu veux.

- Non, tu sais bien.

Lily était ma meilleure amie. La seule qui en réalté pouvait se vanter de me connaître vraiment, et de mon côté, je pouvais dire la même chose à son sujet. J'apprécie les moments que je passe avec elle, simples et directs.

- James a encore voulu qu'on essaye hier soir.

- Tu lui a dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais pas prête, le truc de base quoi. Il avait ses capotes et tout. J'ai limite dut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il me lâche.

- Hé bien, le conseil le plus franc et le plus intelligent que je pourrais te donner est simple : casse.

Elle devait s'attendre à ce genre de truc, peut être même y avait elle déjà réflêchie...

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. Mais il va devoir attendre...

Ou aller baiser ailleurs...

- Ah, rémus, ne dit pas ce genre de choses !

Elle ne put s'empecher néanmoins d'éclater de rire, et passa sa main sur mon visage.

- Je devrais chercher ailleurs alors, dit elle d'une voix suave...Tu sais que tu es beau, Rémus ?

- Lily, enlêve ta main. Tu me fais chier avec tes conneries, j'aimerais bosser.

- C'est bon j'arrête, c'était pour rire. Je sais que je n'ai pas assez de poil, héhé !

- Merde.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me dit :

- Sérieusement, Rémus, tu crois que ça sert à quoi de faire tout ça ?

Tout ça quoi ?

- Sortir avec un mec, se faire peloter, esperer et faire esperer des choses.

- Tu verra les avantages plus tard. Tu ne vivra que par et pour ton mari. De la bière pour James, des pizza pour Peter, des putes pour Sirius...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Et encore, j'oublie de parler des enfants, ma chère Lily.

- Des enfants ? Ah ça hors de question...Deux James ? Un seul me suffit. Bah, un coup de baguette et on en parle plus, hein ? Je vais tuer mes gosses...

- Ma pauvre...

- J'suis serieuse...Je hais les enfants ! Le premier je le zigouille...

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. James entra, prit le temps de s'ébouriffer les cheveux devant un miroir « Je hais quand il fais ça, grogna t elle » et s'approcha d'eux...

- Alors Rémus, tu me pique ma femme ?

- Alors d'une James, Rémus est mon meilleur ami, et va falloir vivre avec, et de deux je ne suis pas encore ta femme...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Pas encore, sussura t il, mais ça va venir, et après y aura les enfants...

J'ai étouffé mon rire derrière mon livre en voyant l'expression d'horreur de Lily. En descendant j'ai vu un groupe de filles de deuxième année discuter avec agitation. Je me suis approcher pour mieux entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Malheureusement pour moi, leur petite tailles on jouées en ma défaveur.

- Hé rémus, tu nous espionnes ?

- Ouais, ça se pourrait, ais je dit calmement.

- Alors écoute bien, a dit une fille en pouffant de rire, c'est le scoop de l'année, tu va pas en croire tes oreilles !

- Abrèges Carry Chérie, ais je murmuré avec un sourire charmeur.

Elles ont de nouveau pouffées de rire...Ha jeunesse !

- Alors Anna Midgen a apprit alors qu'elle était à la réunion des joueuses de Bavboules que Sophie Hastings avait vu Walden MacNair, tu sais le brun ténébreux...

- Oui, oui..Je vois.

Je voyais même très bien en réalité.

- Hé Bien Sophie a A-FFI-RMEE avoir vu ce Walden en train d'embrasser Evan Rosier.

- Le blond assez éffeminé...Mignon d'ailleurs...

Nouvelle vague de glou glou...Ca glou gloute facile les adolescentes !

- Le Serpentard...T'en pense quoi Rémus ?

J'ai éclaté de rire...satisfait, peut être un peu déçu de savoir qu'il y en avais eu d'autres avant moi...

- Il a bon goût je pense...

- Rémus !

- Allez les filles, je vous laisse, faites vos devoir et ne buvez pas trop !

J'ai entendu derrière moi un flot de paroles continues. « Encore un ! Mais il sont tous pédés, ou quoi ? ». « Je pense que c'est un phénomène de société ». Et une autre d'ajouter « Psychologiquement parlant je mettrais tout ça sur le complexe d'eodipe...Evidement, de façon sémantique il est plus probable que... » ainsi que « Il y a crise la, les mecs les plus beaux sont tous homos ! Il va falloir user de nos charmes, les filles ! Hélèna fais toi grossir les seins ! » et même « C'est pas comme Stevens, il dit que c'est un accident de potion, mais les moldus appellent ça un _Micro-pénis _». Je me suis écarté...

III

Alors comme ça MacNair était homo. Bonne nouvelle ! Ho bien sûr, malgrès mon côté cynique et je-crache-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge, (d'ailleurs Faut-pas-prononcer-ce-nom...ça c'était la blagounette comprise dans l'abonnement.) je suis un grand romantique. Et je me fais beaucoup de films aussi. Par exemple là j'espère qu'il va venir vers moi et me prendre sauvagement sur le mur...Là tout de suite !

Mais je perd les pédales moi...(deuxième blagounette à la Laurent Ruquier). Faut que je me calme, je vais pas partir dans des délires comme ça. MacNair c'est l'homme intouchable, alors peut être que Rosier peut se le permettre, lui, mais moi je suis un Gryffondor, et on mélange pas serpents et lions.

Dans la grande salle, chacun discutait de ce qu'il allait porter le soir du bal. Je me suis assis tout seul, au bout de la table de Gryffondor, pour grignoter un morceaux de poulet. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'une grande agitation régnait dans la pièce. Oh, pas l'excitation que l'on peut trouver avant les grands évênements. Non, une athmosphère bien plus inquiêtante.

Toute la bande des Serpentards était réunie en cercle a l'entrée de la salle. J'ai comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai entendu Narcissa Black hurler :

- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Je vais t'exploser la face !

Je me suis levé précipitament pour voir ce qui se passait. Alice Brocksdale était assise, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, en larmes.

- Que se passe t il, ais je demandé.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi, cria une brune, Bellatrix Black, la grande soeur de Narcissa. Cette traînée va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Alice semblait paniquée, elle m'a lancé un regard supliant. Evan Rosier était là, lui aussi, arborant un sourire éclatant, et cruel. Il semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

- Si je vais m'en mêler, si il y a un problême je vais voir MacGonagall.

- Elle a couchée avec Rodolphus, s'écria Bellatrix. Elle a couchée avec mon homme !

A ce moment Walden est passé. Il a regardé la scène puis a éclaté d'un rire mauvais, avant de sortir dans le parc. J'ai sortit ma baguette, prêt à l'utiliser contre cette idiote de Bellatrix. Ses yeux m'ont lancés des éclairs, empreints de fureur et de haine. Sa main droite serrait elle aussi sa baguette.

- Viens Alice...

- Elle ment, Rémus, elle ment..., sanglota t elle.

- Lêve toi, on va aller prendre l'air. Quant a toi, Bellatrix, essaye de lui tailler une pipe à ton Rodolphus, ça lui évitera d'aller voir ailleurs.

Rosier éclata de rire.

- Ta gueule, lui hurla Bellatrix, en s'effondrant dans les bras de sa soeur Narcissa.

Nous sommes allés dans le parc, j'ai fumé une clope, en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Walden ne semblait pas trop affecté par la rumeur qui courrait sur lui et sa sexualité. Quant à ce Rosier, il semblait presque aussi con que le reste de la bande.

- Rémus, j'ai rien fait avec Lestrange, il a essayé, mais je n'ai pas voulue...

- Je te crois Alice...Je te crois.

- Ce salopard ! C'est à cause de lui que Franck et moi on s'est séparés...Il raconte cette connerie à toute l'école.

- Allez calme toi...

James sortait de son entraînement de Quidditch, entourré de toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il me salua et marmona un truc en voyant Alice.

- Alors Alice, il paraît que tu suce bien, ça te dirait d'essayer avec moi...On sait jamais, une bite de Gryffondor a peut être meilleur goût que celle d'un Serpentard...Non ?

Les yeux d'alice se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle lacha un sanglot et s'enfuit en courant. James éclata de rire et l'équipe de Gryffondor fit de même. Seules quelques filles ne rirent pas.

- James, ais je dit, tu es un con. Mais certainement le con le plus con que j'ai jamais eu à rencontrer !

- Hé, Rémus, pourquoi tu t'emporte...

- Je m'emporte parce qu'Alice n'a rien fait avec Lestrange, c'est une rumeur stupide qu'il a balancé pour qu'elle et Franck se séparent, et parce que toi tu joue leur jeu. Tu es un con James !

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit, mais il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Rémus.

J'ai tout simplement pété un cable.

- James Potter, espèce d'idiot ! Peut être que tu apprécierais si je balançait à tout le monde ce que tu as fait le semaine dernière avec Eléna Hooper ?

Le teint de James prit une couleur verdâtre. Alors que toute l'équipe se retrouva pliée en deux de rire.

- Je pense pas que Lily soit très contente d'apprendre ça, ais je articulé furieux.

James s'est avançé vers moi et m'a prit par ma cravatte pour me plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre, les autres membres de l'équipe attendait avec impatience le coup de poing final...

- C'est pas la même chose, Rémus, et tu m'avais promis de ne pas en parler. Et pour Alice, c'est une conne, plus bête qu'un cul de veracrasse, c'est bien fait pour sa gueule. On mélange pas les Serpents et les Lions...Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

- Dégage, James, je ne veux plus te voir.

Son visage s'était assombrit.

- Enfin, merde Lunard, c'est quoi ton problême, depuis le début de cette année tu n'es plus le même. T'as changé...Tu ne nous invite plus à tes petites réunions dans la cabane hurlante, tu n'as plus besoin de nous, tu passe ton temps à la bibliothèque...

Mes petites réunions dans la cabane hurlante...Les soirs de pleine lune où je me transformait en loup garou...Non, je ne voulais plus qu'ils viennent, pour leur propre sécurité. Dificile de maîtriser un loup garou en colère. Dumbledore m'avait affirmé que je faisais une erreur. Je m'en foutait. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Surtout depuis que j'avais commencé à boire. Oui, je m'étais rendu compte qu'un loup garou bourré passait le plus clair de sa transformation à dormir. Mais l'alcool avait fait des ravages : tremblements de mains en plein cours, manque, sommeil agité. Putain, dans quelle merde je m'étais foutu. Enfin, toujours était il que je ne voulais pas que les Maraudeurs assistent à ce spectacle...

L'équipe de Gryffondor, voyant qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de bagarre préfera aller dejeuner, et nous laisser seul.

- Qu'est ce qui se pase dans ta tête ?! C'est ce que je veux savoir, Rémus !

- Il ne se passe rien...j'ai changé, c'est tout.

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, violement, pour m'empoigner la nuque.

- Ce ne me suffit pas ça, Rémus ! C'est pas une explication...

- Rationelle, ais je terminé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de rationel dans la relation qu'on a tout les quatre ? Hein, James ? Toi et Sirius vous êtes certainement les plus grands queutards de toute l'école. Vous ne faites que ça, baiser, depuis près de trois ans ! Peter est aussi stupide qu'une bombabouse, il ne reste avec nous que par interêt. Et moi là dedans, je vous aide à faire vos devoirs, je vous évite les colles, et les punitions...C'est rationel ça ?

- Putain, Lunard...dit pas ça...

Et avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, il se colla contre moi. Sa douce chaleur contrastant avec le foird glacial du parc.

- J'ai trop besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas dire des truc comme ça...Rémus...

Il avait posé ses doigts sur ma joue. Son regard s'était enflammé, de rage, de désir, de colère.

- Tu fais quoi, là, James ?

- Ne dis rien...S'il te plait. J'en ai besoin.

Et soudainement nos bouches se sont rencontrées. Je n'ai pas réagit, non, sur le coup je suis resté collé à lui. J'ai sentit son sexe se durcir, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi, lui et ses muscles d'attrapeur. Puis tout doucement, il m'a fait descendre vers son bas ventre. Je n'ai pas pu resister, j'ai sortit son sexe durcit, et je l'ai avalé. Alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, menant lui même le va-et-vient de ma bouche sur sa queue enorme.

- Ho Rémus, gémit il.

J'ai continué, jusqu'à ce qu'il me gicle au fond de la gorge, et j'ai tout avalé. En me relevant il m'a prit la bouche, pour m'embrasser fougeusement.

- Comment j'ai pu attendre aussi longtemps, murmura t il entre deux baisers.

- Arrêtes James...Pense à Lily. Je t'en supplie !

- Lily est frigide...Toi non.

Je me suis détaché de lui d'un geste furieux.

- Mais...Mais quel connard !

Quoi ? On a rien fait de mal, non ? Juste prendre un peu de plaisir...

- Merde James...Je ne veux plus te voir, toi et ta belle gueule, vous dégagez de ma vie ! Tu ne pense qu'à baiser, tu n'est qu'une bite ambulante !

James sourit, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais je ne suis pas tombé dans le panneau.

- Je suis pas le premier mec avec qui tu fais ce genre de trucs, je suppose...

- Ben...y'en a eu d'autres oui...Tu sais, je fais pas de préference tant...

- Tant que tu baise...

James prit un air pensif, puis :

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme précis...mais bon...

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis reparti vers le chateau. Quel salaud ! Ho, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, certes, j'ai toujours trouvé James très attirant, mais il était si vulgaire ! Et qu'allait en penser Lily ? Il ne fallait surtout pas quel soit au courant. J'ai éteint ma cigarette avant d'entrer dans le Hall. Au cinquième étage, la Grosse Dame m'a dévisagé d'un air suspect.

- Mot de passe ?

_- Mandibules. _

- Entrez...

A peine étais je entré qu'une surprise m'attendait...Et quelle surprise...

IV

Lily était allongée sur Sirius, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Elle l'embrassa, gentiment, alors qu'il tentait de remonter sa jupe. Sans le faire exprès j'ai bousculé un fauteuil qui soudainement émit une sorte de couinement rauque, révelant ma présence.

- Rémus, s'écria Lily.

- Et merde, marmona Sirius. Rémus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- J'ai taillé une pipe à James, tout à l'heure, ais je dit pour couper court à toute discussion.

Ils m'ont dévisagés, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils me voyaient...

- Tu...tu as fait quoi ?

- C'est pour t'éviter toute culpabilisation, Lily.

- Mais...tu es...commença Sirius.

- Ca change quelque chose, ais je répliqué.

Il a baissé les yeux.

- Non, ça ne change rien.

- Parfait, maintenant je vais m'adoner à un petit plaisir solitaire, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Inquiête Lily regarda Sirius l'air de dire qu'il fallait m'empêcher de faire une connerie. J'ai sorti une Wolmford et je l'ai allumé en claquant des doigts. Petit plaisir solitaire...

- Ok, dit Sirius, compréhensif. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu veux nous confier quelque chose ?

- J'ai déjà tout confié à Lily.

- Tu étais au courant, grogna Sirius à la rousse.

- Oui, et alors ! Rémus et moi sommes amis ! Il me dit tout !

- C'est vrai, ais je dit, par ailleurs Sirius si ta seule envie et de coucher avec Lily, sache que tu peux toujours courrir. Elle ne voudra pas.

Interloqué il plongea son regard dans celui de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu...tu...tu ne voudra pas, s'exclama t il.

- Non, dit elle furieuse. Non, j'attends le mariage vois tu !

Il se leva, reboutonna sa chemise blanche, remit sa cravatte.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, sur vous deux, marmona t il déconfit.

Il prit ses chaussure et fit mine de partir.

- Et James qui me disait que t'étais une chaudasse...

- James est bisexuel Sirius, ais je dit calmement. C'est la mode.

- Pauvres cons a t il dit, avant de quitter la pièce.

S'ensuivit ensuite une scène assez dramatique et comique à la fois, où Lily, les yeux révulsés, les cheveux décoiffés fit passer la moitié du mobilier par la fenêtre, dans la cheminée. Tout les bibelots explosèrent, un a un, d'un coup de baguette, on aurait dit une goule furibonde, qui saccageait tout sur son passage.

- TOUS-DES-SALAUDS ! TOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS !!

- Calme toi, ma chérie. Prend un verre.

Elle s'assit et saisit le verre que je venais de faire apparaître. Verre qu'elle vida d'un traît.

- Encore !

Son verre se remplit aussitôt d'un liquide ambré. Et le vida aussi. Au bout du cinquième, elle ne tenait plus debout. J'étais moi même assez éméché.

- Et dire qu'il y a le bal ce soir ! HIPS...Dire que j'aurais...HIPS...même pas de cavalier. Je hais...HIPS...tout ces cons !

- Les hommes sont des porcs...C'est vrai. HIPS...

- Rémuuuuuuuuus...t'es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais...HIPS...jamais fait deeeeeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaal...HIPS. Et t'es pédéééééééééé...Le monde est trop cruel !

- Lily, ne panique pas, j'ai un plan pour ce soir...

- Oui ? C'est...HIPS...vrai ?

- Va te préparer, on se rejoint tout à l'heure dans...HIPS... la salle d'enchantements, ok ?

Deux heures plus tard, Lily était là, somptueuse et éclatante, dans la salle de Flitwick. J'avais pour ma part enfilé un costume acheté avant Noël, noir avec noeud papillon. La lourde cape que je portais était en hermine, et les litres d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité me donnaient chaud.

- C'est bon, t'as décuvée ?

- Pas encore...J'ai chaud !

- Pas d'esclandre au bal...ok ? Tu ne te met pas à poil devant tout le monde, et tu ne t'approche surtout pas de Rogue ! Ok ?

Elle acquiesca. Mais je savais qu'elle n'hésiterais pas une seconde a aller danser avec Rogue s'il lui proposait.

- Bon, on est parfait, magnifique. On va leur en mettre plein la vue à ces goujats, hein ma belle ?

- Oui...J'ai envie de vomir...

- Moi aussi, t'inquiête, si t'as envie, vomi dans ton sac, ok ?

- Oui. Mais Rémus, dit elle penaude, ça change rien à mon problême, je suis toujours sans cavalier...

J'ai éclaté de rire.

- Ah, non. Ce n'est plus un problême, ais je dit. Tu y va avec moi.

Son visage s'était soudainement éclairé. Je l'ai prise par le bras et nous sommes sortis de la salle de classe.

- Tu es réellement le Prince charmant, Remus...

V

La grande salle avait été entièrement dévisagée. Il n'y avait plus de longues tables, juste une immense piste de danse. Bizzarement, la salle semblait plus grande, comme si on l'avait agrandie par magie (ce qui était certainement le cas), beaucoup plus spacieuse, avec ses centaines de chaises disposées un peu partout.

Les couples affluaient de partout, ici Narcissa Black avec Lucius Malefoy, là Alice et Franck Londubat, qui semblait regarder avec haine Rodolphus et Bellatrix dans sa belle robe violette. Et Walden Macnair accompagné de Flora Greengrass, une fille que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, l'air folle, comme si on la sortait juste d'un placard fermé depuis des années. Evan Rosier semblait litteralemnt prisonnier de Milena Gamp, une fille grande et forte, capable, aurait on dit, de tuer un troll à mains nues. Il ne cachait pas son dénuement.

Puis James entra, avec Elena Hooper au bras. Peter était seul...Et Sirius suivait de loin James avec une blonde a l'air stupide. Au moment où Lily et moi sommes entré, un « ho » de stupeur a résonné. Lily était juste magnifique dans sa robe de soie verte, élégante, plus élégante que les Black ! MacNair m'a dévisagé, un instant, sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'ai tréssailli un peu.

Dumbledore eut l'honneur de commencer a danser, avec MacGonagall. Tout le monde se lança alors dans une valse effrénée, où se distinguait élégance, et brutalité (surtout chez les joueurs de Quidditch). Lily et moi étions le point de convergence de beaucoup de regards, je m'en félicitait. Sirius et James, chacun à un bout different de la salle, ne cessaient de leur jeter des regards mauvais. Entre les deux, Queudver ne cessait de faire la navette.

Bien que toujours alcolisés, Lily et moi nous amusions comme des fou, avec cette assurance que seul l'alcool peut procurer. Le bal prit fin peu après minuit, chacun remonta vers sa Salle Commune, étourdis, par le silence que le château leur imposait. Quelques couples s'étaient formés, dans les recoins sombres, alors que les tableaux faisaient semblant de dormir, et que les armures balançaient un ronflement factice.

- Lily ?

- Mouais ?

- Ca te dirais d'aller a un after ?

Elle prit un air exasperé...

- Je suis crevée Rémus, et les afters...désolée, c'est pas trop mon truc...

- Steupléééééééééééé !

- Rémus, non...

- Y a plein de beaux mecs...

Dans ses yeux j'ai vu une lueure pétillante.

- Des beaux mecs ? Style ?

- Malefoy !

Le beau blond ténébreux avec un noeud dans les cheveux...

- Hum...T'as pas autre chose que du serpentard à m'offrir ?

- Steven Cornfoot !

- Le serdaigle brun, qui sort avec Cecilia Brocklehurst ?

- Qui sortait avec Brocklehurst...

Elle réflêchit un instant et déclara :

- T'as gagné, Lupin, on y va...

Arrivés devant une salle de classe desafectée, je me tournai vers elle.

- Il y a un truc que je dois te dire, n'accepte jamais rien à boire d'un Serpentard. Ok ?

- T'inquiête...Tu sais, la cuite de cet après midi m'a suffit.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était confinée, et sobre. Il y avait des petits groupes un peu partout, beaucoup de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles, quelques Serpentard, et à ma grande horreur, James et Sirius, bourrés, qui draguaient deux filles blondes, les soeurs Chambers.

- Lupin, s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu, enfin surtout son sourire charmeur et sa barbe de loup.

- Tu es venu en fin de compte. Ca fait plaisir...Et qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Lily Evans, dit mon amie. Enchantée de te rencontrer...heu ?

- MacNair, Walden Macnair. Je te sers un verre Lily ?

- Volontiers, dit elle se trémoussant à la façon d'une pimbêche.

- Lily, ais je commençé, furieux et inquiêt.

- Plus tard, Rémus...Plus tard.

Une demi heure après, Lily était assise à califourchon sur James alors que Sirius lui tripotait les seins. Complêtement jetée, elle embrassa fougeusement les deux amis avant de descendre vers la braguette de Sirius.

- Hé meeeerde, ais je murmuré.

D'un autre côté, la petite salle de classe qui nous acceuillait grouillait de couples orgiaques, et éphémères. J'étais assis sur un canapé, seul, à boire mon Cognac des Plaines. Quand soudain, j'ai sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule. Un gant clouté, ça ne pouvait être que MacNair.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi et a pausé sa main sur mon entrejambe. Aussitôt mon sexe se mit à gonfler.

- Je t'excite, hein, Lupin ?

- Ou...Oui, ais je marmoné rouge de honte.

Sa main droite et descendue sur mon torse. J'ai tréssailli de plaisir.

- On va dehors, y a trop de monde ici...

- Bonne idée, a t il grogné.

En sortant, Bellatrix nous a jeté un regard furieux. J'ai suivit les amples mouvements de sa capes aux motifs écossais. Ho, oui sa belle gueule d'Ecossais, c'est certainement ce qui me plaisait le plus chez Walden. Et son allure bestiale, sauvage et violente. A bien réflêchir, je pense qu'il était mon antihèse, l'anti-moi, le plus different que j'ai put trouver. Un serpenatard, aussi brun que moi j'étais blond, aussi sombre que j'essayais d'être clair, aussi violent que moi j'essayais de ne pas l'être...Il dégageais de son comportement une telle force. Une telle fureur, excitante.

Nous sommes entrés dans une autre salle, vide. Il a fermé la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et j'ai déboutonné sa chemise. Il était musclé à la perfection, ses deux tétons emprisonnés dans des piercings, ratachés pa une chaine (Merci Sarah Clarke, merci beaucoup !), une pilosité peu fournie, à l'exception du fin traît de poils qui descendaient vers son bas ventre. Il portait un tartan (Jupette des Ecossais travestie, non je respecte la nation écossaise et réaffirme mon amour inconditionel à mes cousins McChattam. Sorry.) qui lui tombait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et couvrait entièrement ses jambes, que je devinait fortes et puissantes...

Il s'est collé à moi, pour enlever mon pull et ma chemise. A demi nus tout les deux, nous étions semblables à deux adolescents pressés, se caressant, qui gémissaient d'attendre. L'attente ne fut guère longue.

Il s'est agenouillé, pour prendre mon sexe dans sa main, et commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je ne pense pas avoir ressentit autant de plaisir. Je me suis assis à califourchon sur lui et je me suis empalé sur son sexe dressé. Walden grognait de plaisir, il prit ma nuque pour m'embrasser furieusement, si furieusement d'ailleurs que ma lêvre supérieure s'est mise à saigner.


End file.
